La destruction, le temps et l'amour
by HellShiro
Summary: DANXCLOCKWORK. Clockwork libere Dan suite a une crise de nerf, mais les choses deviennent plus compliquer. Classer T parce que je suis parano.
1. Chapter 1

**ALERTE!**

**Ceci est une fanfiction Yaoi. Vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas. Si vous lisez quand meme, tant pis pour vous.**

C'est la fanfiction DanxClockwork que je m'etais promis de faire. Le Yaoi ne commence pas maintenant, hein? Aussi, cette fan fiction n'a aucun raport avec Operation: Liberte. Mis a part qu'Hell va apparaitre, mais en tant que ce qu'on appelle un "Traqueur" et une vieille amie de Clockwork. Et que Clockwork va faire sa crise de nerf et liberer Dan.

"..." = Parole

'...' = penser

* * *

**Liberation**

Clockwork essayait de garder son calme. 'Surtout, ne pas tuer les Observateurs. Surtout, ne pas tuer les Observateurs...' "CLOCKWORK! Tu nous ecoutes au moins?" "Oui bien sur..." Et les Observateurs recommence a lui donner la migraine. Juste au moment ou il a enfin reussit a faire en sorte que Dan se taise. Car quand les Observateurs n'etait pas en train de lui donner la migraine, Dan s'en occupe. Mais il pouvait se defouler en secouant le thermos ou Dan se trouvait. La, il devait faire appelle a toute la patience qu'il avait dans ses veines pour ne pas hurler, peter un cable, casser quelque chose, frapper un Observateurs ou prendre des vacances chez un ami. Mais tout le monde a une patience avec une limite, meme Clockwork...

"C'est pour ca que tu devrais l'eliminer." "Pour Dan? Je vous ai deja dit non 1568 fois. Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais j'ai compter. Parce que c'est bien la derniere affaire... que je peux faire pour vous montrer a quel point je vous hait." Il avait dit ca derniere phrase avec une pointe de fierter. L'un des observateurs ce contenta de le regarder avec un air tu n'as pas ecouter. "Pas lui, Nocturne." "Non." Sa voie avait repris du serieux. "Clockwork. Nous savons que toi et Nocturne etes amis, mais n'oubli pas que Nocturne a ete l'apprenti de Dusk, et-" "Je sais que Nocturne a ete l'apprenti de Dusk. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Il a seulement un an de moins que moi." "Clockwork-" "Vous m'avez aussi suggerer d'eliminer Vortex, mais vous etes juste incapable de l'eliminer vous meme alors que vous avez le materiel. Je me rappelle qu'Alkabad, le fantome des ames et du destin, aussi faisait parti de la liste. Il a reussi a s'eliminer tout seul pour le bien de la zone fantome. Attaquer un traqueur dans le genre de Hell, qui au passage, est la fille de la reine des traqueuses, une experte avec les armes et la fille du fantome du combat, est une idee tres mauvaise et je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver avec un bras dans son estomac. Par contre, Anne ne fait pas parti de la liste de mes amis d'enfances que vous vouliez que j'elimine ' j'imagine que c'est toujours le cas ', mais bon, elle est l'une des votres." "CLOCKWORK!" Le maitre du temps ne pouvait s'en empecher, mais il avait un sourire malicieux. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne regretterais jamais, c'est d'etre fidele a ses amis. "Ton iresponsabilite est decevante, Clockwork. Tu es incapable de reconnaitre quand tes relations sont dangereuse, ou pas. Et tes amis d'enfance sont ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux. Si il le faut, on les eliminera nous meme." Clockwork avait perdu toute trace de sourire.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait?" "Ne joue pas a ca avec nous. Tu le sais tres bien. Nous n'avons rien contre toi, Clockwork, mais... nous nous devons de les eliminer." "Etes-vous en train de me dire que je vais devoir renoncer a tout ce qu'il reste de mon enfance avant l'accident?" "Tu dois te detacher de tout ca Clockwork. Ca nous met en danger." "ETES-VOUS EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE QUE JE VAIS DEVOIR JETER TOUTE MA MEMOIRE PERSONELLE AU FEU?!" "Nous n'avons jamais dit ca-" "MAIS VOUS L'AVEZ PENSER! PAR NOUS, VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE CA VOUS METS EN DANGER! Et il est hors de question que j'elimine mes amis et tout ce qu'il me reste de Clockwise uniquement pour votre sureter! Et je suis pret a TOUT les moyens pour vous en empecher. Meme ca." Il pris le thermos qui contenait Dan et commenca a lui parler au travers de la paroi metallique. "Bonjour Dan." "... ca va?" "Oui, oui, uniquement les Observateurs qui veulent que je renonce a mon enfance." "Je vais m'abstenir de tout commentaire." "J'etais en train de leur expliquer que j'etais pres a absolument tout les moyens uniquement pour leur faire comprendre que je ne renonce jamais." "Tout les moyens? Meme... me liberer?" "BINGO! J'ai meme pas ut besoin de te le dire." Il regarda ensuite les Observateurs avec un regard qui signifiait tout. A la moindre parole de travers, il liberait le fantome de la Destruction. "Clockwork... qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire?" "Je vous explique a ma maniere que vous etes sur le point d'epuiser ce qui me reste de patience." "Nous t'avions prevenu pourtant!Tu es censer nous ecouter quand nous te donnons un ordre. Et pourtant, tu n'en fais qu'a ta tete. Tu es pire qu'un gamin." La parole de travers. En un instant, Clockwork avait perdu toute sa patience. Il ouvrit le thermos.

"Wow! Tu plaisantais pas quand tu disais que t'allais me liberer si tu perdais toute patience." declara Dan en prenant un plaisir evident a pouvoir s'etirer. Il regarda ensuite Clockwork, qui le regardait avec ses yeux rouge, qui, contrairement au sien qui avait une teinte sang, avait plus une couleur rubis. "Tu restes ici. Profites de la liberte que tu as dans cette tour et surtout NE TOUCHE A RIEN." Le fantome du temps regarda les Observateurs, qui avaient dorenavant une mine horrifier. "Je ne suis PAS Clockwise. Ma patience a atteint sa limite et si vous ne degagez pas tout suite, j'alloue Dan a aller faire un petit tour. Maintenant occupez-vous d'observer la porte." (note: en anglais, la replique est "Now, care to observe the door." Cette replique me fait juste rire). Une fois les Observateurs partit, Clockwork monta a l'etage ou il vit Dan flotter paresseusement dans les airs. "Ca te plait?" "J'ai ete dans un thermos pendant une annee entiere! Bien sur que ca me plait." "Dans ce cas, j'ai un marcher a te proposer." "Je t'ecoute." "J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi pour m'aider a maintenir la securite de la ligne du temps. En echange, je te laisse exister. Tu n'es pas censer etre dans ce temps, je peux donc t'eliminer quand je veux." "Je reste dans le thermos quand tu n'as pas besoin de moi?" "Pourquoi?" "Ecoute, si je desobei a tes ordres qui n'ont serieusement aucun raport avec la ligne du temps, tu a la permission de me mettre dans le thermos. Sinon, j'ai la permission de circuler gentiment ou je veux. Deal?" Le maitre du temps considera la main tendu de Dan avant de faire une poignee de main. "Deal."

* * *

DAN EST LIBRE! Mais Clockwork peut l'eliminer quand il veut. Clockwork est facher apres les foutus Observateurs, et ca se comprend! Dan est pres a TOUT pour ne pas retourner dans le thermos. Meme travailler au Nasty Burger. Extrait du prochain chapitre:

_"C'est quoi un traqueur?" demanda curieusement Dan a la fille au cheveux blanc. "C'est une race qui a le pouvoir de traquer n'importe quoi. Ils vivent dans la zone fantomes, dans une chaine de montagne, au nord-ouest. On tire notre energie de notre nourriture, les humains. Oui, au depart, on a l'air de canibale." "Les traqueurs sont automatiquement nee avec le don de "traquer" et les sens sur-developper, mais ce n'est que quand il mange leur premier humain qu'ils obtiennent leur caracteristique speciale. Plus ils sont jeune, et plus ils ont de capaciter. Tu as devant toi celle qui a manger son humain alors qu'elle n'avait que dix ans. Hell Shiro!" continua Clockwork. "En gros, j'ai recu le talent d'hypnose, une queue puissante avec un dard empoisonner, des ailes qui me permettent de voler, des griffes et le talent de creer des flammes froide, en plus des capacites que t'as automatiquement quand tu t'eveilles, a savoir une force, une vitesse et des reflexes surhumains, la capaciter de guerrire plus vite, l'instinct animal et la vision nocturne." "Cool." Clockwork roula ses yeux. 'Rappeler moi pourquoi j'ai presenter Hell a Dan?'_

* * *

Clockwise, Dusk et Alkabad ne m'apartiennent pas. Clockwise et Dusk appartiennent xwocketx et Alkabad, a Krossan. Clockwork, Dan, les Observateurs, Nocturne, Vortex et la zone fantome appartiennent a Butch Harman. Le reste m'appartient.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALERTE!**

**Ceci est une fanfiction Yaoi. Vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas. Si vous lisez quand meme, tant pis pour vous.**

* * *

**Nouvelle amie**

Ca allait bientot faire un mois que Dan travaillait pour Clockwork, bien qu'il n'avait encore rien fait pour lui. En meme temps, les Observateurs n'avait pas encore rendu visite a Clockwork pour un quelconque detail car ce dernier etait encore en colere. Dan remarquait d'ailleurs que le maitre du temps disparaissait souvent quelque part dans la tour. Il ne voulait pas savoir _ou_. De toute facon, la tour etait tellement grande qu'il preferait se limiter a savoir ou se trouvait sa chambre a coucher (gne?), la salle de bain, la bibliotheque, une espece de salon de the et ce qu'il appelait la salle des ecrans. La plupart du temps, il trouvait Clockwork dans la salle des ecrans, sauf quand il voulait se relaxer et lisait un livre quelconque dans la bibliotheque. Pour sa part, Dan passait la plupart de son temps sur un poutre du plafond de la salle des ecrans, a prendre un bain chaud ou a se paumer dans la tour. Et a se faire retrouver par un Clockwork re-mort de rire. Si il voulait savoir ou se trouvait le salon de the, c'est parce que c'est un endroit qui lui donne une impression de securite et de chaleur, malgrer le peu de decoration mis a part le dallage qui representait un sablier blanc sur un fond noir. Il faisait aussi partit des seules personnes qui avait vu la veritable apparence de Clockwork. Un jeune homme au long cheveux bleu attacher sur la nuque, tres mince, mesurant quelque centimetre de moins que Dan.

Ils avaient aussi apris a se connaitre l'un l'autre. Clockwork avait appris que, quand il n'etait pas obseder par tout detruire, la preservation de soi ou trouver un moyen de sortir du thermos, Dan etait quelqu'un de, certes colerique, mais aussi fragiles, qui cherche de la compagnie. Aussi, il possedait un certain sens de l'humour, quoique baser sur le sarcasme. Le fantome du temps le trouvait aussi lunatique, vu que ce dernier avait tendance a se perdre dans ses pensees. Ce dernier a aussi appris que Clockwork etait quelqu'un de sympathique, qui se souciait des autres et honnete, mais qui ne fallait absolument pas ne pas respecter, ou sa patience commence a s'effriter. Aussi, il etait toujours concentrer sur un truc a la fois, le rendant ainsi plus efficace a la tache. Les conaissances de Clockwork le mettait aussi en bonne position pour repondre a des questions, et il y repondait toujours. Ce que Dan ignorait par contre, c'est que Clockwork avait aussi un coter sociable...

"Clockwork?" Dan sursauta en entendant cette voie. C'etait un voie de jeune femme, calme, douce, mais il y avait quelque chose en dessous, quelque chose que Dan identifia comme du sadisme. Il regarda en bas, vu qu'il etait percher sur la poutre. C'etait une femme dans une longue robe noire bouffante avec un decollete carre et des manches serrer. Une magnifique aigue-marine en forme d'ovale dans un cercle d'argent etait poser sur sa poitrine. Il pouvait voir la pointe de bottes noires en dessous de la jupe bouffante. Elle avait aussi des cheveux argent court, ebourrifer et attacher en une petite queue de cheval. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. C'est alors qu'elle leva la tete vers l'endroit ou il se trouvait. "Qui es-tu? Je ne connais pas ton odeur." Dan resta cacher un moment, constatant que la femme avait une peau presque blanche, mais dans les teintes de peau humaine. Elle avait des yeux bleu electrique avec des pupilles de chats et des oreilles pointu. La pointe de ses crocs sortait adorablement de sa bouche, la blancheur des insicives contrastant avec le noir recouvrant ses levres. "J'attend une reponse." s'impatienta la femme. Le fantome de la destruction sortit finalement de sa cachette. "Dan Fantome, fantome de la Destruction et Gardien du temps. Et toi?" "Hell Shiro, princesse des traqueuses et fille du fantome du Combat." "Jamais entendu parler" "Moi non plus." Dan regarda la femme avec beaucoup d'insistance, avant que cette derniere ne sorte soudainement un katana et le lance sur lui. La lame lui fit une cicatrice assez profonde sur l'epaule. "EH NON MAIS SA VA PAS?!" hurla Dan. Il lui lanca un laser ectoplasmique, que cette derniere se pris de plein fouet. "Oh tu veux jouer a ca-" "SA SUFFIT!"

Dan retint sa respiration. 'Eh merde.' Clockwork arrivait, furieux. "Hell, je te demanderais de ne pas attaquer mon associer, tu sais comment je suis quand je suis furieux et c'est vraiment pas le moment de me mettre en colere parce que j'ai les nerfs facile ces derniers temps. Dan, tu as de la chance, c'est ta premiere erreur qui n'a pas de raport avec la ligne du temps. La prochaine fois tu retournes dans le thermos! Capiche vous deux?" "Compris Clockwork" declara Dan. "Oui Clocky." declara Hell. "Hell, je t'ai deja dit de ne pas m'appeler Clocky." Elle se contenta de ausser les epaules. "Tout le monde t'appelle comme ca sauf les Observateurs." "... Dan, Hell, la princess des traqueurs. Hell, Dan, le fantome de la destruction." "Je vois... C'est quoi un traqueur?" demanda curieusement Dan a la fille au cheveux blanc. "C'est une race qui a le pouvoir de traquer n'importe quoi. Ils vivent dans la zone fantomes, dans une chaine de montagne, au nord-ouest. On tire notre energie de notre nourriture, les humains. Oui, au depart, on a l'air de canibale." "Les traqueurs sont automatiquement nee avec le don de "traquer" et les sens sur-developper, mais ce n'est que quand il mange leur premier humain qu'ils obtiennent leur caracteristique speciale. Plus ils sont jeune, et plus ils ont de capaciter. Tu as devant toi celle qui a manger son humain alors qu'elle n'avait que dix ans. Hell Shiro!" continua Clockwork. "En gros, j'ai recu le talent d'hypnose, une queue puissante avec un dard empoisonner, des ailes qui me permettent de voler, des griffes et le talent de creer des flammes froide, en plus des capacites que t'as automatiquement quand tu t'eveilles, a savoir une force, une vitesse et des reflexes surhumains, la capaciter de guerrire plus vite, l'instinct animal, des crocs tranchants fait pour dechiqueter et la vision nocturne. Quand je mange, c'est un veritable bain de sang qui se passe et qui donnerait des frissons d'horreur au fantome les plus sadiques." "Cool." Clockwork roula ses yeux. 'Rappeler moi pourquoi j'ai presenter Hell a Dan?'

"Sinon Clocky, qu'est-ce que tu deviens?" demanda Hell au maitre du temps. "Te conaissant, tu ne t'es certainement pas trouver une petite amie." "Hell, je t'en pris. Les Observateurs continue de m'enerver, Dan en est la preuve." "Ah bon?" demanda la traqueuse a Dan. "Il a fait une crise de nerf y a un mois." "Pas trop effrayer, les yeux en robe de chambre?" "Il ne sont pas venu me voir depuis ma crise de nerf." "Ils vont certainement envoyer Anne. Si il y a bien un d'entre eux qui est capable de te parler sans provoquer tes migraines et donc, ta mauvaise humeur, c'est bien elle." "Et toi, ca va?" demanda Clockwork. "Ca va. Ma mere est toujours la chef des traqueurs vu que je ne suis pas encore prete a diriger. Mais ce n'est pas simplement pour t'enerver avec le fait que t'as pas de petite copine que je suis ici. Notre ainee, Crystallidinia, est mourante. Nous avons identifier la source du mal comme etant du poison." "Voila qui est inquietant." "Qu'est-ce qui est inquietant?" demanda Dan. "Le sang des traqueurs est l'equivalent d'un poison mortel. Le seul antidote connu est une preuve d'amour veritable et profond. Ce fait doit donc les garder immuniser contre les poisons classique. Ce qui veut dire que seul des poisons rares, que l'ont obtient par diverse melange de poison mortel, peut les tuer." "On connait l'antidote du poison et on a tout les ingredients." continua la traqueuse. "Sauf un... la rose bleu." "Dan, je crois qu'il est temps que je t'envoie pour ta premiere mission dans le monde des humains!" declara Clockwork.

* * *

Presentation de Hell et de la race des traqueurs. Ne me jettez pas de pierre svp. Extrait du prochain chapitre:

_Dan tomba par terre a cause de la force du coup. 'Putain elle est puissante pour une humaine.' L'humaine en question s'avanca vers lui en degainant une rapiere. Elle pointa l'epee vers lui. "Qui es-tu? D'ou viens-tu? Et que veux-tu? PARLE!" "Je m'appelle Dan. Je viens d'un autre monde et je cherche la rose bleu." "La rose bleu? Pourquoi la cherche tu?" "J'en ai besoin pour fabriquer un antidote. Une femme dans mon monde en a besoin." "Tu veux aider une pauvre femme en detresse?" "Oui." 'Dans ce cas la, je suis prete a t'aider." Elle remit la rapiere dans son etui et tendis sa main a Dan. "Mon nom est Oceanne Unda."_

* * *

Dan et Clockwork appartiennent a Butch Hartman. Hell m'appartient.


End file.
